pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Occlusion Harbor
Adjacent to: Hera's Crossing, Tress's Forest Occlusion harbor sits on a bay with a single island keeping the waves from causing trouble. Smog hangs over the city while the bay has a thin sheen of oil on it. The city has seen better days for sure. The main source of income for this city is a mixture of manufacturing and shipping. ' Polluted Harbor (Encounter) The water in this area isn't hospitable to most Pokemon, but poison types fare well here. Along the shoreline is a beach, though the dark-brown sand has too much gunk on it for most people to enjoy it. The main attraction here is the docks. These stained, wooden platforms are great for fishing. An old fisherman there named Paolo will try to sell one of the players a shiny Magikarp. If purchased, reveal that he Pokemon is named Magikrap, and it is an ugly brown color. It also doesn't evolve by battle, but will require evolution through another means. Factory Outlet (Shop) ''This shop is next to a factory that manufactures Pokeballs. It only sells bulk boxes of the product. Marco's Bargain Emporium Marco's Bargain Emporium is a run-down, chaotically-organized store that features merchandise that was either used or bought, never used, and sold here. Or stolen. This is basically a used item store that buys stuff for 30% of its value and sells it back at about 2/3 of its value. In the traditional games you could go into any store and sell anything you had on you for half its usual selling price. I urge you to go into a local box store and try to sell them your used junk you don't want anymore. You can run that sort of thing if you want in these games, or you can have stores like this that buy and sell used items. Marco's saves on staffing costs by not hiring quality employees and not giving them the hours to reasonably sort the mess that is this run-down warehouse. It has just about everything in 57,000 square feet and two stories. Finding it another matter. Have players state what they want to find. Then give them a difficulty between 100 and 200 to find it, based on how likely you feel the store is to have it. If they fail, they don't locate it. Or they find out too late it's broken or stolen. You can also list off random items for the players to find from your imagination. Magikarp Races This is a small, rundown shop that has a 50-meter track that has room for 5 Magikarp to race at once. Bets are frequently placed on Magikarp, although none of it is officially sanctioned by the establishment, as that would be illegal. There is a cover charge of $500 to enter, though racers get in free through the back door. Sunday through Friday there are constant races with a prize of $500 for first place, and $200 for second. The Magikarp must pass a difficulty 100 speed roll, without help from its trainer, to win, and difficulty 90 for 2nd. On Saturday, the difficulty is 120 and the payout is $2,500 for first and $1,000 for second place. There is a hidden Team Rocket base here, in the basement. This is primarily a black market location where illegal goods are sold as well as a lot of Pokemon, many of them stolen. Brandy’s (Gym) Brandy’s is a local bar that doubles as the poison type gym. It is run by Brandy, a fierce, independent woman who doesn't really enjoy being a gym leader. Players can make influence or empathy rolls to pick up information about the gym: * 70: I didn’t know Brandy’s was a gym. I just thought it was a bar. * 100: Brandy uses her Beedrill to help her make mead. * 130: Brandy is a poison specialist. She makes a special cocktail by mixing in a bit of Ekans venom into the drink. It has a kick to it, if you’re brave enough to try it. * 150: Brandy’s gym is barely a gym. Stick to the floors where the smoke is clear and you should be fine. * 180: Brandy used to date this sailor guy, but they had a breakup. She still wears the silver chain he gave her. The gym is mostly empty, though there are a few men currently there. The first is a sailor named Al, still in the uniform of the SS Anne, with rippling muscles and tattoos. He’s sitting at the bar and chatting with Brandy. The SS Anne just fired him, but he’s optimistic about his career prospects. The port handles a hundred ships a day. Surely he’ll get on one. Scot is a biker in a leather jacket. He’s smoking a cigarette and leaning back in his chair. If you talk to him he may let slip that he has dealings with team rocket. Prying a little more will reveal that he’s not actually a member, he just does side jobs for them running packages around. Win is in the corner, looking kind of creepy. Any attempt to talk to him will have him go on and on about bug Pokémon, how much he loves them. Have you caught any bug Pokémon? Have you seen any bug Pokémon? Don’t you love bug Pokémon? Let me show you an album with my collection. Jin is friends with Win and has a pair of cute, shiny Nidoran out, one male and one female. He wants to become a breeder one day. Brandy herself is bartending from behind the counter. She’s in her late 30’s, wearing a low-cut top and is wearing tight jeans, as well as a locket on a silver chain. Her tip jar is very full. She has fiery red hair and looks like she can handle any of the rough characters who enter the place. If the trainers look young enough, she'll probably tell the newcomers that minors aren't allowed in. Once she realizes that they're from Magnus Institute she'll flip over the menu behind her to the fancier "Summer Graduation Specials" which are twice as expensive and girlier than her usual fare. The locals still order their usuals and pay less than the advertised price. The Challenge' Brandy will talk about the importance of having a strong will and a focus on winning even in the worst of situations, and how most trainers assume they'll always be at their strongest. She sees that as a dangerous philosophy. To that end, no one who takes her on can do so sober. She'll pour out 7 shots of whiskey for each trainer as well as a set of 7 for herself. The players will each have to make a health roll of 150 or higher to prevent drunkenness. They might pass, but we anticipate them failing, and upon doing so they'll need to make a mind save every turn in combat. If they fail, they can't give a good or coherent order and the person roleplaying their Pokemon takes its turn however it sees fit, as if it were under a compulsion to use its best judgment. Children who participate in the gym battle can't drink booze, so they'll be given juice instead and take no penalties. The Battle Brandy's Pokemon are all average challenge rating, but her gym rats' Pokemon are weak rating. Multiply the number of trainers by 2. That's how many Pokemon each side gets. And Brandy will call up enough of her regulars to have an even team for the players. She'll say things like "Al, if you manage to win this fight I'll let you off your bar tab." or "Win, if you live up to your name, the next time I catch you trying to sneak a peek down my blouse I won't crack a bottle over your head." Gym Leader Brandy Beedrill, Muk, Ekans Sailor Jerry Tentacool, Qwilfish Bug Catcher Jack Venonat, Spinarak''' Biker Daniel Koffing, Weezing Pokefan Jin Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀ Gardener Mary Jane She grows marijuana. Bulbasaur, Oddish (Pokemon) The gym has a fog of local pollution and cigarette smoke in it. Let the player know that standing on a table or chair will expose their Pokemon to 10 repeating damage, harsh if they're weak against poison, but nothing if they're resistant. Levitating and flying Pokemon are hit by this as well. Sticky spots on the floor are a normal-type terrain hazard that leave any Pokemon trapped if it isn't flying or levitating. There's also a bar along one side. You don't need to tell players that drinking any alcohol that's out heals 1d60 HP but also causes a compulsion to acting drunk if the Pokemon is not resistant to poison. This is more common sense, and not telling them will teach them to pay attention to their environment and think creatively when brandy's Pokemon do it. This is a free action if standing on an unconsumed drink. ''' Victory Brandy will take a stiff drink and then hand each player the Might Badge which carries with it the right to fish in any public waters. She hands everyone the TM for toxic and also a TM for Oil Spill or Berserker Toxin, as well as a good quality fishing net as well as one set of poor quality bait. The trainers also receive $2,000 in winnings. Bait Shop Sells bait. The Pokestop Sometimes companies donate to charity goods they can't sell; items that might be functional but are not as pretty or discontinued or outdated. Charities attract trainers to handle difficult problems with their strong Pokemon, or in this case, whatever Pokemon our trainers have on hand. Here's one such place. This is the Harbor Environmental Conservation Society. Their goal is to reduce the omnipresent smog in the air and gunk in the harbor. They offer the players some set tasks though the players might suggest others on their own. These tasks are all difficulty 130 and list the skill used. * Treat Injured Pokemon: Medicine * Clean up Hazardous Waste: Health * Act as a Research Assistant: Science * Raise Awareness: Influence or Artistry Whether or not players succeed, they get paid the same. Roll twice on this table for each trainer: Theater: Greybeard's Galleon This ship is designed to resemble a pirate ship with cannon and sails, though under the surface it sports many modern conveniences to make sailing it easier. It features a belowdecks stage where nautical plays are the local specialty. Consider the pirate play for this theater.